Bloodstained Snow
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: Vampire!AU. Lord Kai has been betrayed by the people he thought were his friends. As he lays dying in the snow, he meets two travelers that could help him start a new life. But will he decide to become a creature of the night to get that second chance? Hints of TyKa - Anime


**Bloodstained Snow**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: TyKa (hints of it, really :/)**

 **Summary: Vampire!AU. Lord Kai has been betrayed by the people he thought were his friends. As he lays dying in the snow, he meets two travelers that could help him start a new life. But will he decide to become a creature of the night to get that second chance?**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime doesn't own Beyblade or the wonderful characters in it. Don't sue this broke writer.**

 **Anime: Happy Valentine's Day! Welcome to my first TyKa one-shot. Well, kinda TyKa because it's mostly implied. Still, when I turn this into a full-length fic, there will be more moments between the two. So, without further ado, read, my darlings!**

 _ **~~~Blood~~~**_

It was a cold and silent night in an old forest that rested in the heart of Russia. The locals say a wealthy estate is located deep within that old forest. No one knows if that's true but there were stories about the lord and his wife. Apparently, they had two children – a handsome little boy and a beautiful little girl – before they died.

Their oldest child – their son named Kai – took up the mantle as lord. Kai Hiwatari had stunning crimson eyes that shone like blood and dual-colored hair. His younger sister, Kana, was quite the opposite. Unlike powerful brother, she was demure and had long black hair and light blue eyes that she had inherited from their late mother. Still, despite all these stories, no one was sure if that was true.

What the locals didn't know was that Kai's advisor, an avaricious man named Vladimir, had decided to overthrow the young man. So, during a hunting trip with Kana, Kai was attacked by the men he considered friends and was abandoned in the snow to die, watching in horror as his sister was taken away by that fiend.

Currently, the former lord of the Hiwatari estate was leaning on a tree, trying to cover the wound on his size that was the biggest and most fatal wound that he had. The night was getting colder and he could see the snow around him getting stained by his blood. A shame, really. He always thought of the snow as being something pure. The fact that his blood was causing it to be tainted made Kai feel sick.

He hated feeling this hopeless. He closed his eyes, trying hard to not think about his innocent sister. Kana was too young to be caught in this web of destruction. She was only fifteen years old. The fact that she was suffering because of that bastard Vladimir made his blood boil. The bastard was always watching her, in a manner that Kai hated. How could he protect his sister from that monster now? He closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kana."

What was supposed to happen now? He was too far from the estate and the village so he wouldn't be able to treat his wounds in time. He chuckled mirthlessly. Was this his fate? To die alone by wounds inflicted by someone he thought could trust while surrounded by the blood-stained snow? What a sad way for Kai Hiwatari to go down.

Father, Mother, wait for me.

". . . need to go back!"

Kai opened his eyes when he heard voices. He looked around, trying to find the voices but not seeing anyone. He could hear faint steps being taken on the snow before another voice spoke, "I have to know if my senses are right, Brooklyn. There might be someone dying over there. Besides, what Hiro doesn't know won't kill him."

"It will kill me! Wait!"

The voices were getting louder. Who was it? Those voices weren't familiar to Kai so he wanted to know who it was. The footsteps stopped and Kai turned his head slowly and came face-to-face with, to his dying mind, an angel.

The angel had long navy-blue hair and shining brown eyes. He was dressed in a black cloak that covered his noble clothes. He was pale yet not unhealthily so. He had snow in his hair and looked surprised upon seeing him lying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Brooklyn, come!" He yelled and a young man with orange hair and blue eyes showed up. He was dressed in a white but wasn't dressed in noble robes the way the angel was. Brooklyn shared a look with the angel and they rushed to his side, the angel looking distressed.

"You weren't wrong, Tyson. He's in a pretty bad shape." Brooklyn replied to the angel – Tyson – before covering his nose, "Tyson, I can't control the urges the way you do. I-."

"That's fine, Brook." Tyson said gently before turning to Kai, their eyes meeting. Kai could swear he saw the boy's eyes flash red but didn't comment on it as he could already feel himself slipping away. No . . . he couldn't die yet. Not yet. He outright refused to die.

Tyson smiled, crouching down so he could see the other male in the eye properly, "Tell me, do you want to live?"

Of course he did. He wanted to kill Vladimir and all those that had hurt him. He wanted to save his beloved little sister. He wanted to continue living so as to get to know this male. He wanted to live. He nodded and Tyson turned to Brooklyn. He must have said something that Brooklyn didn't like, as he made a sign to protest but stopped once he saw that Tyson had made up his mind.

Tyson turned back to Kai and now his eyes were red. Tyson leaned closer to him, looking as if he wasn't sure whether to do this or not. He opened his mouth to say something and that's when Kai noticed the fangs. A demon, Kai internally panicked. The angel was actually a demon.

"Do you want to truly live? Do you want to become a creature of darkness?" Tyson asked again.

Kai stared at the gleaming fangs and the bright red eyes. Did he want to give up his humanity and become a cursed creature of the night? He had heard awful tales from his father of demons like these – vampires, his father had said they were called – and he wasn't sure if he wanted to become a feared creature like that. Even if that meant he could live once again.

Just as he was about to refuse, he remembered the day his father had taken Kana and he to these woods. There, the previous lord had told them about the words that were in the Hiwatari coat of arms. 'By any means necessary'. That was the family motto.

Kai could live again and survive in this cruel world by any means necessary. He smirked and Tyson looked at him in surprise, not expecting a reaction like this. "Go ahead," Kai replied at the vampire. That's all he needed to say. He was sure that Tyson would do it, now that he had given his full consent.

So, reluctantly, Tyson did as Kai had asked of him. He sunk his fangs into the soft, pale flesh and proceeded to drain Kai of almost all the blood that remained of him. Brooklyn wasn't looking at him, staring into the distance instead. After a few minutes, Tyson stopped, a trail of blood going down the side of his mouth before he cleaned it. He rolled up his sleeve and bit his wrist, blood coming out of the wound. He placed it in front of Kai's mouth and watched his own blood fall into the other male's mouth.

"You've made another vampire." Brooklyn said, leaning on a tree, "I hope Hiro doesn't get too upset over you doing this. You know he doesn't like when you convert more people. Besides, why did you want to do this for this stranger?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Tyson replied, removing his bleeding wrist away from the mouth that had enough blood for it to start functioning again, "I just felt like doing it. You know how reckless I am."

"Apparently, you're not only reckless but easy to fall in love." Brooklyn muttered, something that wasn't ignored by the vampire, who merely glared at Brooklyn. The red-head rolled his eyes, "Come on, you've seen countless dying soldiers before yet you never offered to make them into the undead. What's sp special about this human?"

"I don't know, Brooklyn." Tyson replied, brushing Kai's bangs away from his face. He smiled before standing upright, "Let's go." He grinned at Brooklyn sheepishly, "Do you mind carrying him to the ship, Brook?"

The redhead groaned, his eyes flashing red, "Fine." He slung the unconscious male over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes, "But you owe me, Tyson. Just because you're the lord of Kinomiya and the first of the vampires doesn't mean you can always order me around."

Tyson laughed, "Alright, Brooklyn."

The two started laughing before the navy-haired teenager spoke, "If Hiro asks, he was already a vampire when we found him."

"I'm not lying to your brother. He'd kill me for it." Brooklyn replied, chuckling when he saw the pout on the young lord, "Alright. I'll just say that I got a little hungry and accidently bit someone. In my blood-frenzy, I turned him into a vampire. Happy?"

Tyson sighed, smiling, "Yeah. But maybe it's better if I tell him the truth." He shrugged, "This wouldn't be the first time I took a stray back home. You, Max and Ray can agree to that, don't you think?"

"Very funny."

The two vampires and the newly-created vampire vanished into the deep forest, talking about things that had little importance or had high importance until they reached their destination.

The footprints of the immortals were being erased by the arrival of more snow. The bloodied snow where Kai had been resting was also being erased by the continuous snow that fell from the sky, so it almost seemed as if Tyson, Brooklyn and Kai had never truly existed. Perhaps they had been erased from the human world. But they had been rewritten into another world. A world that people could see but were too foolish (or wise) to enter.

It seemed that the creatures of night had gotten a new companion.

 _ **~~~Snow~~~**_

 **Anime: There's that. This is basically the intro to a story that I've always had in my head. This one-shot was posted in honor of Valentine's Day and so that the idea stops plaguing my head. To be honest, I don't feel like this is as good as my other fics. After all, I started writing this just yesterday. Review nicely and let me know if you want me to continue this in a full-length fic. Whims of Anime is signing off. See ya!**


End file.
